What Happened?
by ThisIsMyCliche
Summary: By chance, Howdy has managed to get Pashmina to agree to date him. Dexter, of course, is far from pleased. And oddly enough, so is little Penelope.


**Title**: What Happened?  
><strong>Pairing(s)<strong>: Active PashminaxHowdy (Though it's very much bashed.) Onesided DexterxPashmina. And a _friendship_ between Dexter and Penelope.  
><strong>Summery<strong>: By chance, Howdy has managed to get Pashmina to agree to date him. Dexter, of course, is far from pleased. And oddly enough, so is little Penelope.

* * *

><p>What happened?<p>

Seriously, what happened?

One moment, Howdy and Dexter were duking out the eternal fight. There was no end, nor would there ever be. It was basically an agreement. Dexter versus Howdy over a girl. Not just any girl, though. She was the most perfect girl that either of the boys had laid eyes on. Soft fur, bright eyes, the most adorable little nose that matched the gorgeous pink scarf. Pashmina. A name that the poindexter and the southerner would utter with utmost wistfulness.

So, what happened?

The only way to describe it was that Howdy won. That loudmouthed jokester, who wasn't even all that funny in the first place, had gotten the hand of the girl. And out of the whole ordeal, rose a very bitter and cynical Dexter.

When he first learnt of what happened, he was in complete shock. Howdy, the scoundrel, skipped over to him what that smug grin on his face - the one usually reserved for when he managed to make a grand profit – and he just looked at Dexter. Nothing was said for the longest time, so, Dexter, being ever so impatient, crossed his arms and pompously asked; "What do you want, Howdy?" To which, said hamster replied with a simple; "Oh, nothin' really, Dexter, just wanted to tell ya' that I'm goin' on a date. A date with the beautiful Pashmina," And after he said that, he ran off, leaving Dexter not only confused, but burning with jealousy. How dare Howdy attempt to court Pashmina while Dexter wasn't around. That wasn't part of the deal, it was the unspoken rule. Ever since the whole duel had started, one must not attempt to actively ask Pashmina on a date without the other hamster present. It created balance. She was fair game!

Dexter sat on the other end of the clubhouse, alone for once. He wasn't doing any of that "nerd stuff" as Howdy would say. He wasn't eating, cleaning, trying to educate any of the other hams. He was just sitting on the stairs, brooding and staring at brand new happy couple. He rolled his eyes and scoffed at their happiness.

It wasn't fair that they managed to get along so well. It wasn't fair to watch her laugh at one of his appallingly horrible jokes – Dexter may not have been there to hear it, but his assumptions were usually correct. He didn't even have a chance to push Howdy out of the way, to attempt his much more gentlemanly and acceptable methods of wooing against Howdy's rougher more masculine attempts, he wasn't there when it happened.

Obviously, Dexter wasn't about to let that little fact go.

As he sat with his arms crossed and his temple pulsing, he remembered back to when they had both met her. There was honestly nothing special about the day. It was just him, Howdy, and Boss. The three of them just running around causing mischief in the city near where the pet hamsters lived. The golden days, Dexter would refer to them as. Him and Howdy would tussle, usually Boss would be brought in and they'd all just roughhouse like healthy, young male hamsters. That all changed on that bland day where neither of the three could think of what to do. They were just walking, taking their time and smelling the flowers, when they heard the shrill screech of terror coming from less than a block away. The three of them sprang into action, their first thought were jumping to the fact that it was a girlham who'd screamed and rescuing her might lead to some rewards.

As it came about to be, the one who screamed was an unfairly attractive hamster – at least to Dexter and Howdy, Boss wouldn't ever let the image of a fair furred hamster he'd seen in a mansion window go for another ham – who was pointing up at a very tall potted plant. Along the rim walked an oblivious yellow blanket. At least, that's what the males all though until they saw feet and heard happy singing. The attractive girl, sporting tears and a pink scarf, pleaded with the boys to get her friend down. And they did so with ease. The stranger was grateful, and when the younger two of the males got a good look at her, they were instantly feeling something for her, something that they called love.

Dexter had almost forgotten Penelope during his brooding. What did she think of the matter. He scanned around where Pashmina and Howdy were playing for a flash of yellow, but none was found. He figured that she was probably just playing with Cappy now. Figured. He just knew that he would be the only one bothered by this new relationship. He rested his head on his left paw and let out a pessimistic sigh. To his surprise, an equally down sounding "Ookwee" sprung from his right. Dexter wildly looked toward the sound, and found little Penelope sitting next to him, looking down right depressed. First, he cursed his observation skills, usually he was quite keen on area around him, how she managed to slip next to him with out him noticing, he sure wouldn't know. Second...

Dexter furrowed his brow. No one that young should look so down. He was ever the gentleman and pushed down his own worries and grief to put on a happy face for the young ham. "Good day, Penelope," He started casually, just to get her attention. When she looked up, eyes watery, Dexter tugged on his bow tie a bit. It was not necessary to mention that he was not talented in the area of childcare and talking to kids. He got best results when he played a 'mother' character, but at the moment, he was in no mood to act out something he wasn't. "Say, why don't you tell me what's got you so down?"

The young girl said nothing, but motioned to the television area, where Pashmina and Howdy had relocated. Dexter let out another soft sigh and nodded. He figured that would be the case. She missed her friend and probably was as jealous of Howdy as Dexter was for taking Pashmina's attention away. "I'm with you there," He admitted softly. Then, after a moment of silence, he repeated himself, just getting more depressed sounding with every syllable. "I'm with you there..." He looked back up at the couple. His tone stayed soft. "She's your best friend," Penelope nodded. "You just want her happy, right?" Penelope nodded again and Dexter sighed. "So do I."

He looked down at his paws, Penelope's little eyes moved there as well, she was curious about where the intellectual hamster was going with this. "I also want Howdy happy," He said, his voice barely audible. The blanketed hamster hesitated before nodding once more. "Most of all, though," His voice was almost raspy, Penelope wondered if he was on the verge of tears. "I want myself happy." He looked over at the child, his expression was so vulnerable, Penelope had never seen this hamster let his guard down and look so lost. "Does that make me selfish?"

Dexter honestly didn't know why he was asking such a young child such things, or why he was even thinking them in the first place. They all had their insecurities, losing his closest friends just to keep himself happy was one of his. He wasn't even looking over at Penelope, so he missed as she shook her head, but suddenly very small paws grasped his own.

"Ookwee," She said, but Dexter shook his head.

"I'm sorry, I don't under-"

"Ookwee," Repeated Penelope with a much sterner voice.

Dexter, eyes filled with despair shook his head once more. "Penelope, I don't know what-"

"Ookwee!" She shouted, her eyes finally letting go of the lonely tears they'd been holding. The male ham was at a loss. He didn't understand what she said, it seemed only Pashmina really knew and the others would just make it up, but he was so lost right now. All he wanted was to make this poor girl stop crying, so he nodded fervently and took her into a hug.

"Okay, Penelope, okay. Please stop crying, I get it. I... I understand." If the other hams could make up what she said, he could as well. Dexter believed that she was saying that he wasn't selfish. Maybe that was what he wanted to hear, and sure, it was selfish of him to think that was what she said, but in truth he wasn't too far off. He rubbed her back with a bit of trouble, as hamsters aren't know for their long arms, but managed to soothe her back to a placid state. When she was only sniffling, the refined hamster let her go, not before giving a light pat to her head and a smile. Sure they were both jealous over Howdy and Pashmina, but the both had each other right?

Dexter couldn't continue to brood with such a helpless and lonely girl sitting next to him. He gave her a sympathetic look and held out his paw. "Would you like to have a tea party?" He asked, then added quickly. "Just us. We can make it a little club!" Penelope gave him her signature wide, and innocent smile.

"Ookwee." Was all she said, before grabbing the extended paw and dragging a now disoriented Dexter to the tea table.

Maybe a hambond could be formed...

* * *

><p><em>And there we go. Hope you at least sort of enjoyed it.<em>


End file.
